Father of Mine
by Jerzy Devil
Summary: Someone comes to the mansion claiming to be one of the X-men's son. Ok. bad summary. Just read it. please!
1. Break In

Wolfgang Mondego looked up at the large gate in front of him. "I can scale it," he thought, "...maybe." He looked at his watch, nearly 3am. Everyone inside should be asleep. He only hoped he didn't set off any alarms. As he started his ascent, he noticed a sign on the gate reading "Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". 'School' he thought wistfully. He had always enjoyed school and had looked forward to going to college. But that had been before. Before he found out he was a...a mutant.  
  
Mutant. He hated that word. It made it sound like there was something wrong with him, something he should be ashamed of. He had been forced to drop out of high school when he was only a sophomore. After they found out he was a mutant it had become unbearable. He didn't have many friends, he was always kind of a loner, but the ones he did have all turned on him.  
  
His mutation was that he could turn himself, his clothes, and even another person invisible. The problem was, he didn't always have control over it. Especially when he was nervous, and being as shy as he was, that was quite often. His mother had stuck by him and tried to home- school him as best she could, until..  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory. As much as he tried to forget, he knew it had been his fault his mother had died. He should have left as soon as he found out he was a mutant, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her all alone. His father was little more than a summer fling for her and most likely didn't even know she had been pregnant. She had tried to contact him when she found out, but he had seemed to disappear off the face of the planet. She had always suspected him of being a mutant, and when David turned out to be one, she was certain.  
  
Turning his attention back to the gate, he threw his backpack over and started climbing. He made it up and over and was halfway down before he fell. Picking himself off the ground, he felt a stab of guilt. He hated stealing, but he felt he had no other choice. Every time he tried to get a job, he would get nervous and go invisible. No one would hire a mutant. He did have one tempting offer from a New York City street gang to use his invisibility to help them steal. Even thought would have meant a roof over his head, money in his pocket, and acceptance; it just wasn't worth it. His mother had taught him better than that. Pick-pocketing now and then to buy some food was one thing. Even a little breaking and entering like he was doing now could be justified; big schools like this hardly ever missed a little food and maybe a few dollars. It was even easier to justify it when he thought of all the students there leading easy, privileged, normal lives, going to school and doing all the things Wolfgang wished he could still do. Meanwhile, here he was forced to steal just to survive merely because he was born a little different. Every time he thought he found a place to stay, a job, a friend, they all turned him away when they found out. There seemed to be no place for a mutant in this world.  
  
He circled around the building trying to find a way in. About halfway around he found a half-open window. Going invisible, he climbed in.  
  
Once inside, he found himself in a long hallway. Creeping along silently, he tried to sniff his way to the kitchen. His sense of smell had always seemed stronger than other people's. His other senses too, come to think of it. When he found the kitchen he went to the cabinets and started filling his backpack with anything he could find, making sure not to take so much that it would be missed. When he was done with the cabinet, he went over to refrigerator and did the same.  
  
When he was finished in the kitchen, Wolfgang went back into the hallway to see what else he could find. A few doors down he found a lounge with couches, a TV, and even a foosball table. He eyed one of the couches longingly, it looked very comfortable. Maybe..he looked at his watch, about 3:30. He could rest for a few minutes and be up and out before anyone was awake. He set the alarm on his watch for a half an hour. He didn't want to take any chances of falling asleep and not waking up in time to get out. He lie down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.  
  
About four hours later, he was awoken by someone tapping him on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a furry, blue demon.  
  
**********  
  
A/N- Take a guess, who do you think Wolfgang's father is? 


	2. New Beginnings

"Guten Tag." The demon said.  
  
Wolfgang struggled to maintain visibility. "uh....Hi." He said as he scrambled off the couch. Not only was this strange figure completely blue, he had a long tail and pointed ears.  
  
"Are you new here?" He said with a thick German accent.  
  
Just play along Wolfgang thought. "Yes, Yes I am new."  
  
The blue man held out a 3-fingered hand "My names Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler."  
  
"I'm Wolfgang," he said, shaking Kurt's hand.  
  
"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"  
  
"I..I got lost, last night. Couldn't find my room."  
  
"I see." Kurt said, nodding his head. "A big place like this, it happens all the time. Who do you room with?"  
  
"I room with..um..John." Wolfgang said, hoping he picked a common enough name that there was at least one John here.  
  
"Pyro?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yea, him."  
  
Kurt paused for a moment, as if he was listening to something no one else could hear. He nodded and said something under his breath.  
  
"What'd you say?" Wolfgang asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Come on, I will show the way."  
  
Wolfgang picked up his backpack and followed Kurt down the long maze of hallways. This place seemed even bigger than it had looked from the outside.  
  
Taking a second look at the blue fellow walking next to him, Wolfgang realized that he had to be a mutant too.  
  
"So," Wolfgang said, "What do you do here?"  
  
"I am a teacher." Kurt said stopping in front of a large oak door. "The professor would like to speak with you."  
  
"The professor?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Xavier, this is his office. You can wait inside and he will be there shortly."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Wolfgang recognized the name from the sign on the gate. He went into the office and Kurt shut the door behind him. He looked around the elegantly decorated office. It looked exactly like you would expect any private school headmaster's office to be complete with floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with first editions, a large mahogany desk, and a chalkboard with what looked like physics written on it. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He could go invisible and sneak out. On the other hand, if they accepted one mutant here as a teacher, why not another as a student? He certainly couldn't afford whatever tuition was, but maybe he could arrange some kind of work-study thing. Just the thought of being able to go to school again and lead some semblance of a normal life filled him with hope for the future.  
  
Choosing the latter course of action, he put his backpack down near the door and went over to one of the bookshelves. He picked a random book off one of the shelves. According to the cover, it was The Once and Future King by T.H.White. They had just started to read it in English class right before he had to drop out. Opening it to the place he remembered leaving off, he started reading. "Hello Wolfgang." Someone said behind him.  
  
Startled, Wolfgang spun around, dropping the book and turning invisible. Cursing silently, he returned to visibility and picked up the book, hoping the Professor hadn't noticed.  
  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school." He said, now sitting behind the desk. He was an impressive figure in a blue suit sitting in a motorized wheelchair. "Please, have a seat." He motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk  
  
Wolfgang put the book back on the shelf and went over to the desk. "I w....was..um..I wondered..um.." Wolfgang stuttered. He was trying his best to stay visible, but he always had trouble with it when he got nervous. Looking down at his hands, he realized he was blinking. At least his control was getting better, last year at this time he wouldn't have been able to stay even partially visible.  
  
"You were wondering about attending school here." The Professor said.  
  
"Well, yeah." Wolfgang liked this guy almost immediately. He could tell he was a very powerful man, and yet there was an almost grandfatherly quality about him, like you could trust him with anything. Best of all, he didn't seem to care about Wolfgang's flickering.  
  
"We would be glad to have you here."  
  
"Really? I..I can't afford.."  
  
The Professor cut him off with a wave of his hand, "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
Wolfgang looked at him skeptically. "Also, you should know.." He didn't want to tell him about his mutation, but if he didn't know now he would find out soon. If he was going to get kicked out, better it be before he got settled in. "In case you can't already tell, I'm..I'm a mutant."  
  
"I know. Everyone here is."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Yes, this school is specifically for mutants."  
  
Could it be true? A school for mutants? A broad smile crept across his face.  
  
"Furthermore," the Professor continued, "Your father is here."  
  
Wolfgang stared at him for a moment in complete shock.  
  
"My..my father? How do you know about my father?"  
  
"The dog tag you have. It once belonged to him."  
  
Wolfgang pulled the chain with the old tag attached out from under his shirt and over his head. He held it in his hand tracing the single word on it with his thumb as he had done many times before. WOLVERINE. His mother had given it to him when he was little and had asked about his father. "How did you know about this?" he asked  
  
"I'm psychic." Wolfgang heard the Professor say, only he didn't exactly hear it. It was like the Professor was speaking directly into his head. "He's telepathic" Wolfgang thought, "that must be his mutation." The Professor confirmed that thought without making a sound. Wolfgang wasn't sure if he liked some old guy poking around in his head, but for a chance not only to live a normal life again, but also to finally meet his father, he could get used to almost anything.  
  
"So, my father, who is he? When could I meet him?" he asked, his excitement growing. Ever since his mother died, he had been thinking more and more about the father he never knew.  
  
"You'll meet him shortly. First, let's get you settled in." he said and started toward the door. Wolfgang grabbed his backpack and followed. 


End file.
